<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Don't Make Me Choose by sam_writes_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068332">Please, Don't Make Me Choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_writes_fics/pseuds/sam_writes_fics'>sam_writes_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Episode: s05e21 Gaza, F/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_writes_fics/pseuds/sam_writes_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gaza storyline rewritten to include more emotions, less Colin, and the happy ending we deserved after all of this. The title and first chapter were inspired by a tumblr prompt, "Please don't make me choose." AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Josh Lyman/Leo McGarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, Don't Make Me Choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Not my characters, just love to write about them*</p>
<p>*Spoilers through the end of season 5 and the beginning of season 6*</p>
<p>*AU*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“We need to find them, and we need to kill them!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s ready for you now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Josh.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“An op-portunity?”</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>“Where is Donna now?”</p><p>“She’s being transferred to Landstuhl.”</p><p>“Another operation?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“We’ve got excellent people in Germany.”</p><p>“Leo.”</p><p>Josh looked down at the floor. He was afraid that if he looked at Leo the tears that were starting to form would fall. Here he was standing ten feet outside the Oval Office, ready to cry and scream and put his fist through ten windows if it meant that she would be okay.</p><p>“Josh.”</p><p>His whole body stiffened. He let his gaze rise to Leo’s chest, but not to his face.</p><p>“We need you here. If we have any shot at making progress as a result of this tragedy, the President’s gonna need all of us in that room. You’re one of the brightest minds of your generation; you’re an asset to this team.”</p><p>Leo was trying to buck the kid up. Clearly, he was upset over the attack that morning, they all were. He just needed to refocus his mind, that was all. Serving the President was the most important thing in Josh’s life, similar to how it was in Leo’s. Once he focused in on what was really important, he’d get that signature Josh Lyman tunnel vision (previously known as the Noah Lyman tunnel vision) and he’d pour himself in to it.</p><p>“You can either be here, in the room where it happens, or you can be five thousand miles away. What’s it gonna be?”</p><p>Josh didn't flinch; he didn't move at all for a few seconds before answering.</p><p>“Please don’t make me choose.”</p><p>The words came out as barely a whisper.</p><p>Something was starting to click in the back of Leo’s mind, and he knew the answer to the next question before he even asked it.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Josh was truly his father’s son. Leo was often laughing to himself about just how similar they were. The way he’d strut down the long hallways of the West Wing, the constant nervous energy radiating off of him, and even the boyish grin that covered his face in times of triumph were all identical to his father’s.</p><p>But in that moment, standing ten feet outside maybe the most important meeting of either of their careers, when he finally met Leo’s eyes, that boy looked exactly like his mother.</p><p>Heartbroken, devastated, and feeling nine kinds of pain; Josh looked just like his mother did when Leo saw her at Noah’s funeral several years ago. It was in that moment that Leo finally understood that working for Jed Bartlet was no longer the most important thing in Josh’s life.</p><p>“Because you’ll choose her.”</p><p>Josh blinked back at him. He stood there, unwavering.</p><p>“Go.”</p><p>Josh blinked again. Leo’s face melted into an expression of understanding, and that’s what finally made Josh’s brain start to function again.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>He watched as Josh took off down the hall, starting at a brisk walk and finishing with a jog. He ducked into his office for half a second before emerging with his backpack and his cell phone. Josh looked back at Leo and gave him a slight nod before moving towards the lobby with serious speed.</p><p>Leo took a deep breath before heading into the Oval Office to join the rest of his staff.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>